Scorpius the Player
by Can'tGetEnoughPotter
Summary: COMPLETED: Scorpius is the most popular kid in school, and is lucky to have Rose Weasley as a girlfriend. Will he be able to sneak past the smart Rose and go out with Kathleen Peterson at the same time? Find out if Scorpius is a player, or a cheater...


**Author's Note: I don't own anything :/ So, I'm back to writing again. YAY! But that also means I'm a little rusty, so I hope the story isn't awful. I absolutely love Scorpius Malfoy, but I decided to make him the bad guy in this story. As you will see, the chapters are really short, so I will put all my chapters on one page so you don't have to read for 45 seconds and then click on the next chapter button. I don't know about you, but I find this much more convenient. So anyways, enjoy! And please subscribe and comment!**

**~Can'tGetEnoughPotter **

**Prologue: **

Scorpius Malfoy. Everyone at Hogwarts knows my name, even the ghosts. I'm a daredevil, they say. If I like a girl, chances are they'll be caught in my trap by the end of the week. Although I'm quite the player, I screw up a lot. But, that just makes my image look even better because I am the master at cover-ups. I can get out of almost anything, including most detentions. Nothing can get in my way, not even when I like two girls at once. I'm cheating, you say? Yeah, you could say that. But I've got nothing to worry about; not with a brilliant mind and a fantastic image like mine.

**Chapter 1: **

" Rose!" I yelled as I saw her rounding the corner. Rose Weasley is the smartest person I know. She's sweet, kind, and very pretty. She's perfect…and she's mine.

"Hey, babe. Any detentions yet?" she asked with a smirk, the usual greeting of hers.

"One from Slughorn and two from Longbottom." I replied with a laugh.

"Of course. When do you serve them?"

" Do you really think I'm going to go through with it? You know how amazing I am with getting my way. But anyways, if by the slightest chance I do have to serve them ,it'll be from 5-8 pm on Friday."

Rose's grin disappeared almost immediately from her face.

"Honey, what about the party? The one the Potters are throwing in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

Dang it. I forgot about that. Even though I'm disliked by some Gryffindors, they still let me into their Common Room. I'm sort of friends with the Potters, but I'm also a pretty hard partier.

"Oh…..erm, Rose. I'm sorry. No worries, though. I'll weasel my way out of them, like I always do." I said as I gave her a half-grin.

" I trust you. Now, here's your potions essay. I was up all night working on it, so you better not show off in class and get marked down on it. Promise?"

"Promise, babe." I replied as I gave her a quick kiss and headed off to potions class.

**Chapter 2: **

I strolled into potions with my head held high and sat down confidently next to Kathleen Peterson, a half-blood, but one of the hottest chicks I've ever laid my eyes on. I just had to snatch her, too, even though I was already going out with Rose.

"How's my favorite girl in the whole entire world?" I began as I beamed by pearly whites.

"Nothing much, sweetie, just stressing out a bit. I didn't do any of my homework last night."

"Awww, babe. How come?"

" I just…forgot." She said as her sparkling blue eyes and flowing blonde hair ensnared my heart, just like it does every day.

"Here's mine. It's no big deal." I said as I took Rose's hard work and gave it to Kathleen. But I don't feel guilty about it. Neither of them need to know. Like I said, it's no bid deal.

"Oh, thank you so much! I owe you, I really do."

"No problem, babe." I replied as I put my arm around her and kept it there for the rest of the class.

**Chapter 3: **

"So, did you do it?" whispered Rose as we walked into the library. I spend most of my moments with Rose here in the library because you will never, ever find Kathleen set foot or even set a few feet away from a library. To be honest, I don't even think she knows what a library is.

"Do what?"

" Get out of your detentions! I really don't want to go alone to the party. It won't be fun without you."

" Of course I did! I am the master of getting my way." I like Rose, I really do. But, she can be annoying sometimes. But I would never tell her that. I would be failing all of my classes if I weren't going out with her. She does pretty much all of my homework.

"Oh good." She replied with a sigh. "So do you have any homework you need help on?"

"My Ancient Ruins Class's questions are very difficult. I tried to answer them, but the textbook is very difficult to understand."

A few little white lies never hurt anyone, right?

"Here, I did this homework last week. So for the first one, you look on page 415…"

I zoned out as I took a look at everyone in the library. Marta Thomas was here, and so was Jonah Rathook. I hang out with them sometimes when I'm with Kathleen, so I better watch out when I start to get close with Rose.

"Hour three right?"

"Huh?" I asked as I snapped out of it and jolted back to our study session.

"Your class. You have Ancient Ruins third hour, right? I finished your questions, but you forgot to fill in your heading. And you know how much Professor hates it when you don't fill in your headings."

"Right, yeah. Third hour."

"Great." She replied as she filled in the top of the paper and slipped it inside my book. "So, anything else?"

"Nope." I said with a smile.

"Okay, because I got to run. You may have a free period this hour, but I have Potions. Love you!"

"Love you, too, babe." I said as I hugged her good-bye. I don't usually feel guilty about anything, but when ever Rose says I love you and I reply with the same, I just feel a bit…..cold inside. I need Rose more than I love Rose.

**Chapter 4: **

It's Friday, and I'm headed to the Potters' party. We always play a round or two of Truth or Dare, so I've snagged a vial of Veritaserum from Slughorn's office before I enter. Last time, no one had any and the game's no fun without it. I personally hate Veritasterum because, you could say, I'm a man of many secrets. Veritaserum would ruin my reputation if I ever were asked a personal question, or worse, who I loved. So I also grabbed an empty vial, along with the real vial, and filled it with water, since Veritaserum is clear. I'm always voted to keep the vials close, so if I'm asked a personal question, no worries. Also, Kathleen wasn't invited to the party because she's a Hufflepuff. Thank God for that.

I entered the common room door and knocked awkwardly near the Fat Lady's feet. She gave me an evil glare, but was soon opened by the young, but feisty Lily Potter.

"Hey Scorp. Rose is toward the back talking to Albus." Said Lily as she welcomed me inside.

The Common room was totally different than what the Slytherin's looks like. The colors, obviously, are way different, but there are more chairs and portraits. It's very home-like, unlike my Common room. I personally hate it because it's in the dungeons and gives off a spooky-like manor. I spend the least amount of time in there as possible. The Gryffindor Common Room, I have to say, is impressive.

The room wasn't filled with a lot of people, just the usual friends and faces. When the Potters throw a party, it's not really a party at all. It's really just an excuse to stay up late and hang out. I made my way to the back to find Rose still talking to Albus.

"Hey, babe! How are you?" I said cheerfully, putting the vials in my pants pocket.

"Scorpius! I'm great. Butterbeer? Straight from Hogsmead's own Three Broomsticks!" offered Rose as Albus stared at me intently.

"No thanks, lunch is still settling. Albus, how are you?" I don't like the Potters because, well, I was raised to not like them, but I don't hate them. They're nice people, I guess.

"Fine. Rose, I'm going to find James. Who knows what he's up to."

"Okay. See you later, Albus." Lauged Rose. "So, do you have any Veritaserum on you? Lily is so excited to be here for her first party at Hogwarts and won't stop sharing rumored stories of other rounds played here she heard from James." She finished as she rolled her eyes.

"In fact, I do. I had a feeling we'd need it. Anyways, I'm always up for a game of Truth or Dare."

**Chapter 5: **

James stood up on a table and ordered everyone to 'sit down in a big circle because my annoying sister is begging me to play Truth or Dare.' Lily glared at James as he got off the table, but happily took a place in the large circle containing about 15 people.

"Okay, Scorpius has the Veritaserum, if you get a dare and refuse to do it, you have to strip one article of clothing, and Lily goes first, since she's the newbie." Said James as he asked Lily 'truth or dare.'

"Dare!" she screamed with confidence.

James sighed and told the newbie the usual dare, which was to kiss the person you liked the most out of the current group. Lily looked around the circle, focusing, and seconds later she took her shoes off.

"Wimp." Said James under his breath.

"Albus truth or dare?" asked Lily.

"Truth." Said Albus as he yawned. Albus is probably the wimpiest kid I know. He tried out for the Quiddich team last year, and ended up in the hospital wing for two weeks. And last month, during another game of truth or dare, he was asked to kiss some random Gryffindor girl who joined us. Long story short, he puked all over the Common Room floor and yet again was sent to the hospital wing for the night.

"Okay…erm, who do you like most in the group? Like, you know, would want to go out with." Asked Lily.

I handed Albus the Veritaserum, he took a small swig of it, thought for a while, and said Angie, an obvious Gryffindor but someone I had never seen before. But, instead of turning tomato red as usual, he breathed a sigh of relief. Interesting, though. Usually with Veritaserum you answer immediately. I secretly checked the vials to make sure I gave him the real one and not my water solution. I gave him the right one.

"Okay Scorpius, truth or dare?"

I looked up at the group and spoke, "You know what? I'm going to switch it up a bit. Truth!"

A few gasps from the small crowd, but it was no big deal.

"Okay, erm…who do _you_ most like out of all of Hogwarts, and why?" he asked. Such a wimp, he is. Showing off, I took a great big swig of the fake Veritaserum and smirked at Rose, who smirked back.

"Kathleen Peterson! She is the best girlfriend I have ever had, THE hottest person I've ever laid eyes on, and I plan to do 'great stuff' with that chick!" I screamed before I could even think of how to profess my love to Rose. What the HECK happened? I grabbed both vials out , even though all eyes were on me and they all saw my devious plan. I smelled each vial and checked the labels. Oh. My. Gosh. I labeled the vials wrong. I just took the real Veritaserum. I glanced at Rose who was gaping at me with mouth slightly open. In a matter of seconds she turned beet-red, stood up, and slapped me so hard I fell over.

"GO TO HELL, SCORPIUS MALFOY!" screamed Rose as she stormed, no, thundered up to her dorm.

I looked around at the awed students. Even James looked scared. I just stood up, said good night, and quietly left the room, not really knowing what happened and feeling extremely numb on my left cheek.

**That went well…anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review & have a great day! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


End file.
